Fortidogi
Fortidogi is a roleplayer of the EU community. He is not old enough to be considered oldbie, but not new enough to be considered newbie. Fortidogi is known to reside somewhere in the Long Island area, enjoy fighting games, play Xbox Live and participate in fencing and track. He is an avid tabletop roleplayer, and while he enjoys map games such as DBF/EU, Fortidogi's heart lies in his wizard hat-- even though he never plays wizards. Fortidogi has exhibited a cast of characters ranging through all genders, male, female and otherwise. Famous among them are: * Gao Gao, the legendary King of Tigers. Usually fights using advanced kiai techniques and 'curse power'. Several types, including the original Gao Gao (female, Crane Hermit powers), Cursed Gao (god of death, usually tied to Papilla), and Exiled King Gao (masculine, starts either as Player Villain or regular player). Signature attack: Torarei, a 'whipping' ray from each claw. *Billy Grave, a fighter from a rural southern island. Inspired by that which is Terry Bogard. Fights with propulsion energy, accenting his heavily close-combat fighting style. Noted for his accent and several catchphrases-- #M'names Billy-- Billy Grave, yessir. (introduction) #Shark Tooth! Rising Upper! ? Shatta Wave! Straight! #Bwaoaaaaaah! (when surprised) *Reggae, a Namekian with a savage gene. Not very developed, but one past wipe has everyone asking for him. *Geta, the Changeling explorer. Usually gets involved with the "Lord Frost Figure", or the rebellion. Neutral, but ends up good most of the time. Signature attack is "Mabakudan", translated as Evil Bomb, even when he isn't evil. It harnesses the enemy's alignment to amplify its power. *Enzo Bianchi. A northerner and engineer. Specializes in space- and hover-pods. Has appeared as both a supporting character (BPL Pod League leader and host) and primary character (guildmaster of Courier's Guild). Never really been that important. *Papilla. Beginning as a Demigoddess on Finale, this is Fortidogi's primary female character. Has been seen as a Kaio, a demon, a human, an Arconian and the host of a tiger god of death. Has been the host of most of Fortidogi's romances, ever. *Konishi. Psychic with a short temper. Uses a yoyo as her 'psych', or implement for psionic energy. Usually presented as Turtle Hermit. Dogging at the heels of Ki-users, she teaches several awesome techniques, such as telepathy, the use of matter conversion, fusion attacks, etc. Her fighting style involves kinetic energy applied to her yoyo. *Eldin/Macha. A one-wipe stand of the Aby-Amanuel demons wipe. The story-- Once a villager, Macha felt oppressed by the strict village code regarding the role of women. She left her ill brother, her only family, to go to Purusha and train as a warrior. Only men could be warriors in Purusha, so she disguised herself as a man named Eldin, and was trained for a while by King Scyfus himself. The hero of Nereus, she wields a scythe that allows her limited control over the powers of ice. She was first revealed as a woman at the Ice Temple in Purusha, where she let out her secret to pass the first test. It was only made public once it was discovered by a close friend during the underground section of the wipe. Her signature attack was unnamed, but used her scythe as a boomerang-style Kienzan. Also, late wipe, she had the ability to lock herself completely in frozen armor. *Majo Leida/Macabre: Female and male, respectively. Two halves of a whole. Remnants of a lost age, the Majos were twin spiritual leaders of the Reilan empire, usually around three-thousand or so years pre-wipe. They exist to teach the people of the world discipline in using Kiai, in order to prevent the violent consequences which an oversaturation of life energy in the world may cause. Majo Leida is an herbalist and a shaman-- Majo Macabre's powers were based off of Dhalsim from Street Fighter. They both grant many non-verb abilities to their students. Still a new concept. More to come!